Skunk Fu A New Arrival The Rewrite
by blaster702
Summary: A rewrite of my old fanfic for anybody who cares.  A larger threat than Dragon looms over the Valley ushering with him the destruction of the entire Valley itself, it's up to this New Arrival to meet his destiny and thwart this villain.


The sun began to peek over the mountains of the Valley. Breathing life into the green and beautiful scenery of this calm and serene place, the fresh morning dew still clung to the plants and air. Most of the animals that called this wonderful place home were still tucked away in their beds. Allowing their minds to drift away from their earthly worries and dream about other more carefree things. On a hill several feet away from the rising sun slept a small skunk, resting his head on a makeshift pillow of leaves. Softly whispering in his sleep, underneath the small child sat a large and plump panda. His arms resting on his belly as he snored quietly. Even farther still inside of a hollowed out tree that had been cleverly made into a house, sleeping rather soundly was a Squirrel with golden hair and a beautiful face, she slept calmly and peacefully, cradled in the safety and comfort of her lovers arms. Those along with many others slept soundly in the comforting morning.

But there was one young girl who was not amongst the sleeping bunch. A graceful girl by the name of Fox, she felt the morning call to her. She walked through a forest on the outskirts of the Valley. She brushed her hands across the fresh dew covered plants. She felt her fingers tingle as they swept across the wet and cool greenery. The forest was alive with the sounds of insects and the pleasant songs of the birds. She felt the sun peek through the leaves and warm her soft red fur as the sun placed its warm fingers on her body. She spun in a circle with a smile as the sun danced across her face and graceful figure.

Fox carried no weapons with her, for she felt no danger would dare harm her in such a sacred place. She stopped for a moment, resting her back against the trunk of a large oak tree. She watched silently, as if making a sound would disturb the calm forest and cause this wonderful moment to end. A butterfly floated down from the sky and began to flutter in front of her. She held out her small hand and smiled as the butterfly landed in her palm. She tilted her head slightly and smiled as she studied the small creature. And her smile could only widen as the butterfly took off once more, fluttering upward around a large shaft of light.

Fox sat there for another five minutes or so, taking in all of her surroundings. When she began to feel a large drowsiness begin to creep over her like a large blanket being draped over her body, she looked up at the tree standing over her. She suddenly felt safe, like when a father holds his child safely in his arms. Sheltering his kin from any danger that could possibly threaten his child, the oak seemed to bend over her. Using its leaves to keep watch over her. She rested her head against the tree and covered her small body with her large and fluffy tail. As Fox closed her eyes it seems as if the oak bent over her and spoke in her ear.

"Rest now little one, sleep underneath my branches and leaves and know that all is well. For no harm shall come too you while I stand watch."

Fox sighed deeply, and closed her eyes. She allowed sleep to wash over her, as she let her mind slip away she fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

As Fox eased into her nap, at the edge of a forest walked another. He was dressed in sneakers, a Nike pair of sports shoes. A casual pair of slightly baggy jeans, (he hated tight clothing) and a grey shirt with a green jacket, a pair of dog tags hung loosely around his neck. He was a young boy, at the age of seventeen. He was muscular, though not incredibly so. He had grey fur and ice blue eyes. His tail was large and fluffed out. His name, was Wolf Sakamoto, he was born and raised in New York. A bit of a trouble maker he knew his way around a fight. He did a brief time in the military, exactly eleven months. Then another eight in a special team that he isn't really at liberty to talk about. He had a reason for being in the Valley, though that story is long and should be told at another time.

He stumbled wide eyed through the forest, as if he was in a dream. Being a city boy he had never seen so much green before. He marveled at the tall trees and wondrous plants. He carefully stepped over the roots of a tree, as if touching the roots would disturb the very forest itself. He stopped for a moment; curious as to where he was, he looked around. There was no trail to guide him anywhere, no signs or anything. Shrugging his shoulders he headed off in another direction. He wouldn't mind getting lost in a place like this, he wouldn't mind if he was lost for a week or a month. This forest was so captivating that he wondered if there wasn't something strange working behind this place.

As soon as he turned to the left and entered the thicker part of the forest he immediately regretted it. The foliage here was much thicker than he thought it would be. He pushed his way through the vines, leaves, and branches that blocked his way with a grunt. He tripped over a fallen branch and tumbled out into the open with a thud. He rubbed his head as it throbbed with pain; he shakily got to his feet and blushed. He was rather glad that no one was here to see him. He figured he must have looked like a complete fool stumbling around a forest like a blind man. He dusted off his pants and looked up. When Wolf looked up he found himself short of breath and, awkwardly smitten.

There sleeping underneath the embrace of the giant oak tree was the single most beautiful girl he had ever seen. A shaft of light shined down through the leaves of the forest and surrounded her. Giving her the appearance of an angel, Wolf carefully and soundlessly took a few steps forward. He had to get a better look at this girl. Questions raced through his mind as he quietly placed himself a few feet away from her. What was her name? Did she know the way out of this forest? But all of these questions would wait, for he wouldn't dare to disturb her from her peaceful slumber. He crouched down and stared at the girl intently, he was infatuated with the young woman. And as far as he was concerned he could sit and watch her sleep for eternity if it meant he could so much as remain in her presence.

While he sat and watched her, he thought carefully as to what he would say when she awoke. He thought of everything from simple greetings to snappy pick up lines. His ears twitched and his eyes became alert when he noticed her stir. He watched intently and quietly, studying every detail of this beautiful creature. It took him a moment to make his lungs function again; he hadn't realized he wasn't breathing. All of his previous thoughts all but slipped from his mind, he gave the girl in front of him his full attention. He saw her gently begin to stir from her slumber. She gingerly moved her tail off of her body, and stretched her arms. She yawned widely, using her left hand to cover her mouth. Wolf saw her sit up from her nap and survey her surroundings. The sun was now placed directly above the forest, drying off the morning dew and brightening up the forest quite a bit. When Wolf decided to take a step towards her, he felt a twig snap underneath his foot. Then the girl's eyes shot towards him. He could feel her emerald eyes boring into him with the strength of a drill. Suddenly Wolf felt all of his carefully planned greetings slide away from his thoughts, as he was held captive in the girl's emerald gaze.

"Who are you?" The girl asked him, her voice and face more quizzical rather than worried. She couldn't explain how she knew, but it was clear as crystal that this stranger didn't mean her any harm.

Wolf felt his face grow red and his voice get caught in his throat. He couldn't comprehend why he was acting this way. He'd never felt so strange around a girl before, let alone one he didn't even know.

"I'm…uh, well nobody special. My name's Wolf Sakamoto." Wolf answered her, brushing off his shyness.

"Well, Wolf Sakamoto," Fox said, standing up and walking over to stand in front of him. "I don't suppose you mind telling me what brings you to my humble little forest?"

"Well, I'll tell you if you simply give me one thing."

"Oh, and what would that be?" She asked him, tilting her head in a questioning manner.

"Well…I'd like to know the name of the first person I meet in this amazing place you call home."

Fox giggled a little at this, which caused Wolf to smile and make his heart flutter like a restless bird released from its cage. He loved her laugh, and he would have given anything to hear again.

"I suppose if you really have to know, my name is Fox. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand in greeting.

Wolf took her hand and shook it gladly, savoring the touch of their fur.

"Well I'm here because I'm an old friend of Squirrel's, that and I've run into a bit of trouble back where I come from. And let's just say that I won't be able to go back for a very long time. I was hoping I could stay at the Valley, at least for a little while." Wolf finished his explanation.

Fox looked at him curiously, obviously eager to know more, but she didn't pry any farther.

"Well I suppose I could take you to Panda, I'm sure he would like to meet you. We could always use a helping hand around here."

Wolf smiled and nodded in agreement, before fallowing Fox through the forest. Little did he know that this was his first step towards an adventure that would change his life forever.


End file.
